


[Podfic of]  if there's anything on my face you put it there

by knight_tracer



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 05:04:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3475493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“You don’t have to tell them it was me. I mean, you don’t have to do anything. I’ll stop leaving marks if you want me to. Just..." He lifts up Jack’s shirt and touches one of the hickeys. When he looks back up, his eyes have gone dark. “I really, really like it. Do you mind?”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of]  if there's anything on my face you put it there

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [if there's anything on my face you put it there](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3146966) by [jedusaur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedusaur/pseuds/jedusaur). 



Podfic Length: 12:04  
Download Links: [mp3](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/if%20there%27s%20anything%20on%20my%20face%20you%20put%20it%20there.mp3) | [m4b](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/if%20there%27s%20anything%20on%20my%20face%20you%20put%20it%20there.m4b)


End file.
